Orange Grove
by Leelee488512
Summary: Being a royal teen in 1775 Russia and France. You must 1-Get married, 2-Get pregnant, 3-Deal with not being in love with your spouse,4-Produce a son. Imagine being married to the prince of France and having two miscarriages. Being Kairi is hard.-SorKai
1. Chapter 1

**Orange**** Grove **

**By: Leelee488512**

**Disclaimer: Many of the events present in this novel were fabricated and not at all true. The main characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

Chapter One

Grand Duchess Kairi Lomonosov is known for many things: parading around St. Petersburg with Duke Vladimir Liukin, wearing the most fashionable in Russian clothes, and going missing for days on end. Everyone predicted that she would become engaged to Vladimir on her eighteenth birthday, but they had another thing coming.

That night of January 1, 1775 in the Orange Grove of the Winter Palace, the Grand Duchess' birthday party was going on. It had a record breaking two-hundred people in the room alone. Everyone was in their best clothes gossiping about the latest engagements and debating about politics. This was a favorite of the Grand Duchess to do, but she wasn't talking to anyone in the room.

For the Grand Duchess sat in a chair in the corner of the ballroom with her jade green mask covering her identity (it was a masked ball). The duchess wore a long green, red, and blue gown. The neck was stitched with white lace along with her arms.

The main color of the gown was teal, but there was a swirly jade design all over the dress. Within the swirls were small red dots that made lines throughout the swirls. Her dark red hair wasn't put into a high bun, but (against style) in a small bun with curly sides. The Grand Duchess was a sight of beauty. Her eyes wandered around the ballroom until they landed on dark blue ones surrounded by a light blue mask. She almost couldn't tear her eyes from the man who bore the blue eyes until he began to walk towards her. Kairi thought that by looking away he would know that she didn't want an audience with him. Little did she know that she was indeed blushing a crimson color-an attractive gesture to any man.

"I was wondering where the Grand Duchess was. . ." The man asked leaning on the table next to her. The noble had a French accent on his tongue, and the Grand Duchess used it.

"Well, I was wondering where your blue coat was, you know it's hard to find out who's red or not. . . anyways, the Grand Duchess would be the woman in the yellow gown."

"I absolutely despise the color red!"

Kairi suddenly felt an emotion she hadn't felt. She thought of the dark color of her hair and looked in the other direction of the man beside her. This time she felt her cheeks burn up and blush.

Yet, somehow, he knew she felt somewhat embarrassed and took a seat from the table, placed it next to her and sat. His winter blue eyes locked on her, and he realized what he said. Then he knew something about her.

"Do you know why that woman in that dress is not the Grand Duchess? Yes, they both have beautiful dark red hair, but the Grand Duchess who was born this day has such captivating beauty that fits the red hair, your grace."

And then, the man took the duchess by the chin and looked into her deep eyes. A violent surge of energy enveloped Kairi in that moment and she softened in his touch.

"Besides, that woman has dark brown eyes, you have violet ones." The man flashed a goofy smile to her that made her red even more.

With that, the man got up from his seat and started for the exit of the room. Surprisingly, two large men got up at the same time and surrounded him as he walked. Still something tugged on Kairi's tongue.

"Sir!" She yelled after him. Many eyes turned to her, but she ignored them. He did not respond, but left the party.

"What is your name?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Orange**** Grove **

**By: Leelee488512**

**Disclaimer: Many of the events present in this novel were fabricated and not at all true. The main characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

_**Chapter Two **_

The Lomonosovs were a very close family like any other royal one. Their children played together, and were the best of friends. The Innokenti's were the Lomonosovs maternal relatives. Each Lomonosov talked to a specific Innokenti, Kairi's Innokenti was her cousin, Naminé.

Naminé and Kairi met almost every day to talk in the Apricot Room of the Winter Palace. The room was apricot yellow with off-white crown molding and a small table and chairs setting in the middle with a bed in the corner for guests.

That morning of January 2, 1775 Kairi and Naminé sat next to the window looking out on St. Petersburg as they usually did when they met up, but Kairi was more talkative than she normally was. After explaining to her cousin what had happened to her the previous night, Naminé had no idea what to say.

"So you didn't get his name at all?" Naminé said in a quiet awe. Her voice contained a rare innocence to it was reminiscent of a twelve year old girl's. Naminé's looks reflected her personality. She had pure, light blonde hair, and pale blue eyes. Her cheeks were rosy and innocent.

"Well, Naminé he left before I could ask. I just wish that I could see him again."

"Be careful what you wish for, cousin. You don't know whether or not that Frenchman is a criminal! And anyways, whatever happened to Vladimir?"

Kairi looked out of the window at the snowy streets of her beloved city. She hadn't thought of Vladimir the entire time. Everyone expected them to elope and be the most scandalous members of the Liukins and Lomonosovs, but Kairi doubted it. Vladimir had never been more than a friend to her ever since they met in 1770 (at which time Kairi was twelve years old). Besides that reason, Vladimir had told Kairi in the last month that he was attempting to get engaged to Princess Gizela of Poland.

"I have no romantic feelings for Vlad, and you are aware of that! I have no romantic feeling for any person on Earth."

"You should be like Queen Elizabeth I and swear off marriage." Naminé giggled pushing and unruly lock of her hair behind her ear.

"You and me both," Kairi smiled back before a loud knock came from the door.

In came Grand Duke Axel Lomonosov, the first in line for thrown and only male heir in the family. His hair was medium red like Kairi's but he had eyes the color of healthy grass in spring. The grand duke was a favorite among the women of Moscow. He was only nineteen years old- two years older than Kairi-and almost every European monarch wanted him to marry their daughter.

"Good morning, Axel." Naminé said a little too happily.

"Cousin, sister," Axel bowed with his usual suaveness to his family.

Kairi looked over at her cousin to see her cheeks turn a darker shade of rose. The sixteen year old looked like a porcelain doll. The grand duchess' eye rose quizzically at that, but quickly recovered from it.

"What is the matter, Axel?" Kairi asked looking away from Naminé.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot my purpose of being here! Mother would like an audience with you."

Kairi looked at her purple dress trying to figure out whether or not her mother had seen her talking to that man the day before. Empress Nastia Lomonosov was strict, quick, and intelligent. She was definitely no-nonsense and when she wanted something, she found some way to get it or else somebody got hurt.

The grand duchess finally stood up from her seat and headed for the door. She stopped quickly mid-walk and turned to her little cousin.

"Naminé, I am so sorry . . . uh, Nikolas-" Kairi went to get her servant to escort Naminé out before Axel interjected.

"Actually, I wanted to converse with Naminé. I'll help her out of the room myself."

Naminé stood up and took Axel's arm turning an ever redder shade of blush. As Kairi left the room, her relatives walked and talked in the other direction.

Kairi got to her mother and father's bedroom in a matter of minutes. The empress had curly red hair and dark hazel eyes. Radiance oozed out of her soul even as she slept. Nastia Lomonosov sat at her vanity with her chair turned to her daughter. She wore a brown and blue dress that was the usual style for the royalty of that time.

"Hello, my love." Nastia smiled at Kairi turning to face her daughter.

"Good morning, Mama." Kairi kissed her mother's cheeks and sat on the other chair by the vanity.

"I summoned you here to tell you of great news!" Nastia said with more excitement than Kairi would have when she had found out the actual news.

"What is the great news, Mama?" _There are so many things that can be classified as great news,_ Kairi thought grimly.

"You have been betrothed!"

The dreaded sentence echoed in the grand duchess' mind endlessly. She had just turned seventeen the day before, how was she to get married within the next three months. Kairi had to admit that she was a bit old to be getting married (seventeen years of age being the maximum age of marriage), but she felt that she was not ready for a husband up to twice her age. Kairi looked down at her dress again.

"Who will be my husband, mother? Is he thirty years old, forty years old?"

"Heavens, no, Kairi! Why would you think that your father and I would set you up with some old king that would die a year after you made an heir? No, no, your fiancé is Prince Sora of France."

"France?" Kairi asked herself thinking about the boy she had seen at the party, but shook the thought off.

"Well, we do need relations with the Americans, naturally. You could also get some practice of your French, dear!" The empress' joke died and silence filled the room. .

"Oh, and before you leave, my love, I know that you are scared of marriage as every woman is, but everything will be fine. You'll produce an heir soon after, and become queen of France."

Kairi stood and curtsied to her mother before walking out of the room. Her lips trembled and a small whimper escaped from her lips. She had seen her older sisters (Tatania, and Helena) get married before, but never really imagined herself doing so. She thought of all of the drama that women that married kings had to go through and trembled. What was she to do if she could produce no heir? She didn't know her fiancé and suddenly felt as if it would be better to just elope with Vladimir.

* * *

**Happy Holidays! This chapter is pretty long and expect the next one to be the same. I think that this is rated T, but I might change it to K+ because there is really nothing T about it. There are no curses, or suggestive scenes. I don't know. . . I'll only write what I am mature enough to write. **

**But onto a happier note, the next chapter will be about Namine' and Axel. They aren't going to wind up together (NO INCEST!!) mainly because I have somebody else for her, and it creates realism. **

God Bless,

Leelee488512


	3. Chapter 3

**Orange**** Grove **

**By: Leelee488512**

**Disclaimer: Many of the events present in this novel were fabricated and not at all true. The main characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

**_Chapter Three_**

While all of this was happening, Axel and Naminé were together talking.

"How have you been, cousin?" Axel asked flickering his dark green eyes to Naminé as they went down the long staircase of the palace. His feet hit each stair softly, like a mouse with every step he took.

Naminé laughed. Her head slightly cocked back, and her bun loosened a bit. Axel could make her laugh at the smallest thing.

"You see me almost every day!" The girl giggled. She sighed, and said more quietly. "You know how I have been . . ."

Her voice trailed on as he looked her in the eye. An ambrosial smile painted itself on his face and her pale blue eyes landed on the marble floors in record speed. _God, please don't let me make a fool of myself_, Naminé thought massaging the pale, yellow silk skirt of her gown.

"But, really," Axel said as they got to the end of the steps. He looked her strait in the eyes in the most serious way.

"Are you well, cousin?"

"Axel, you're frightening me." Naminé slightly scrunched her eyebrows in worry.

Axel took his younger cousin's hands and tried to reassure her that nothing was wrong. She wasn't convinced at all. Another thing about Naminé was that she never got easily convinced.

"Just answer my question, Naminé, please."

Naminé shook her head suddenly angered. How was she supposed to answer that complicated question? She was happy when she woke up, when she went to see Kairi, but depressed when she saw some European princess throwing herself on him as she walked into the palace.

"I was content until now. . ."

"I apologize for pestering you." The nineteen -year old looked down, feeling foolish not to see that his cousin was feeling uncomfortable.

Awkwardness filled the area that they stood in. The air was suddenly thick, and Naminé and Axel both felt like crawling into the floorboards and hiding from each other.

Naminé's eyes wandered around until they landed on her hands. Her hands were still held by her cousin's. A hot feeling came to her face, and she felt herself starting to get red. Axel seemed to have noticed as well, for he softly let go of her hands and started to redden himself.

They stood next to each other for a couple of minutes in silence, looking at the ground until Axel heard the faint sound of hooves in the distance. Who would be riding a horse when there was eighteen inches of snow on the ground? He had to look.

The teenager ran out of the palace to the gate and watched in awe as a heavily decorated horse drawn carriage came to the palace. The carriage was too decorated to be Russian, but too big to be English. The mechanism was most definitely French.

Gatekeepers walked calmly to the carriage and opened the door. For a while they talked to the man inside, and then let him out with a bow.

Out came Prince Roxas of France, twin brother of the man that Kairi was betrothed to. The two men had the same face, but other than that they were opposites. Roxas had dark blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to change shade whenever he was in a different light. Roxas also had a stronger build than his brother and had a very strong allergy to roses.

The young prince had a small box firmly lodged between his arm and his side, and had no intention of letting anyone else have it. The box was a deep, blood red and had a green ribbon keeping it closed. There was such mystery in the box, but one detail was very certain-the box was definitely for Princess Kairi from the curious Prince Sora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Orange**** Grove **

**By: Leelee488512**

**Disclaimer: Many of the events present in this novel were fabricated and not at all true. The main characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

**Chapter Four**

Prince Roxas was escorted to the throne room of the Winter Palace by two guards shortly after he arrived. Emperor Yefrem sat on his high chair with the empress at his side.

"Emperor Yefrem," The prince bowed only slightly, then stood straight up "I have come to present an engagement present on Prince Sora of France's behalf."

The emperor gave a soft grunt and summoned one of his guards. The dark green eyes that Axel had inherited from him were serious as the emperor talked to the guard.

"Bring my daughter here to accept her gift," He stroked his thick, red beard. "And if she gives you any trouble, tell her that I'll send her to Yakutsk." The emperor gave a small laugh and sighed as he waited for his daughter to come.

In a matter of seconds, the princess trudged into the room with a look that showed her visibly depressed mood. She was already nervous about getting married, the engagement present just made her worse. The duchess took her place at the small throne made for her.

"Good day, Grand Duchess Kairi." Roxas partially bowed to her with a smile. From what he had heard about her, she needed all of the encouragement that she could get.

"Hello . . ."

"Prince Roxas of France, um, you are marrying my brother in a short while."

"A short while?" Kairi turned to her parents, but they ignored her. She had literally just found out that she was engaged . . . a short while could mean anything from three to six months.

She massaged her hands nervously; she swore that she would pass out before she could even meet Prince Sora. Kairi had so much anxiety in her that her delicate body couldn't handle it . . . she developed conditions that would make her life even harder. The duchess didn't even realize it when her soon to be brother had given her the gift.

"Kairi, won't you open your engagement gift?" Yefrem said, waking the girl up.

"Oh, yes-"

"I beg you not to!" Roxas cried interrupting the duchess. Everyone turned and looked at him like he belonged in a crazy house.

"I apologize, but I have strict orders to make sure that nobody except the duchess sees the contents of the gift . . . she must accept it in private." Roxas stated sheepishly.

There was silence throughout the room. Everyone's eyes landed on Kairi.

"Well, I guess that I will have to get used to following orders, yes?" The duchess' joke only caught on to Roxas, but he dared not laugh. She stood, curtsied, and walked out of the room.

As she made her way to her bedroom, and then to the secret chamber inside of it, she thought of the possibilities of what the box could contain. It was a beautiful little thing, the box; simple yet remarkable for the mystery inside of it.

Kairi leaned against the mural of Moscow that was painted on her wall and pulled the green ribbon. The box unfolded and a dark black mask was shown. In fact, it was the same exact mask that the mysterious man at her party wore. She gasped and almost had a heart attack.

The man at her party was Prince Sora of France. He had wanted to see her before they met at the alter. So much started to make sense to her now, and she realized how she needed to prepare for their meeting. One thing she knew for certain was that there would no red whatsoever when he arrived at the palace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Orange**** Grove **

**By: Leelee488512**

**Disclaimer: Many of the events present in this novel were fabricated and not at all true. The main characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

**Chapter Five**

For the next few weeks, the Winter Palace in total construction; the room Sora would be staying in room would be the one farthest from the duchess', the chef would be making all French food, everything would have to be absolutely perfect.

Surprisingly, Grand Duchess Kairi was the most relaxed of everybody. On the day before he arrived, while all of the servants, and even the emperor were worrying and running around to get things finished, Kairi was sitting in her secret room staring at the mask. She was calmer then, and felt excited in the better way than worse.

"I wonder how he looks without the mask on," Kairi said to herself touching the mask softly. It was made with silk, she could tell by the texture.

"He probably thinks the same for me." She smiled closing the box and placing it back into the bedside table that she had snuck over from her room.

She got up from her chair and discreetly walked out of the room. Some maids didn't even know of its existence; the door to the room blended in so perfectly with the wall of the bedroom that you had to knock on the wall until a hollow echo sounded, and then you had to feel for a crack in the door so that you could open it.

After that, Kairi just laid on her bed. Never had she been so calm about something so life changing. She no longer had a care in the world, all she wanted to do was go outside and play in the snow like she did when she was a little girl.

"Kairi, are you in there?" A voice came from in front of the door to the hallway.

"Come in!" She said happily sitting up on her bed. She didn't usually let people into her bedroom without knowing who they were first, but she was feeling cheery.

Axel burst through the door looking perfectly bored. His usually happy eyes were more depressed as he took a seat at his sister's vanity.

"Axel, what's wrong?" Kairi asked suddenly getting worried. Her brother ignored her and looked away.

"Axel," Her tone was deadly serious. She looked the duke strait in the eyes and continued.

"Tell me what troubles you."

"Princess Yuffie of Spain just eloped with Prince Edward of Denmark. The two of them are in the American colonies, I have no bride." He whispered sullenly.

"Oh, lord. How could this happen?" Kairi covered her face with her hands and sighed.

"Kairi, I'll be alright. Another princess will be born or her fiancé will die, then I'll be her fiancé." The duke got up from his chair and started for the door. His sister took his hand and held him back.

"You loved Yuffie though, Axel. True love only comes once in a lifetime."

"I guess that Yuffie was not my true love after all. I'm going to go outside and cool off, good-bye Kairi."

"No, I'll go with you, Axel . . . Tatania and Helena, Naminé, everybody! We are going outside and we won't be ourselves . . . we'll be the Romanovs, and we'll go around Saint Petersburg acting like regular people."

"Kai," Axel sighed glumly. "You don't have to do that-"

"I want to, and why does there have to be a certain reason why, if you were going to ask that question."

He let out a laugh at that and took a seat next to his sister on the bed.

"Finally, a smile from the handsome boy!" Kairi smiled touching her brother's cheek before lying back in her bed again.

"Now I can relax and prepare for our day out."

"Kairi, you were serious about that?" Axel said surprised. "Your fiancé is coming to see you tomorrow and you want to go parading around town as whom? Kairi Romanov, you do realize that the name Kairi is not a common name?"

"I don't know, Natasha Romanov? You could call me Natta, but if you don't leave and let me change, so get out, Axel!"

"Okay, okay, there is no need for yelling." He walked to the door and opened it to leave before getting an idea. "You know, I am pretty sure that Nikolas has my same measurements, you should ask the maids for some clothes for you and the ladies."


	6. Chapter 6

**Orange**** Grove **

**By: Leelee488512**

**Disclaimer: Many of the events present in this novel were fabricated and not at all true. The main characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

**Chapter Six**

That afternoon, Axel, Kairi, Helena, Tatania, Naminé, and Alec (Naminé's younger brother) went out of the back entrance of the palace in secret. The group was dressed as commoners; in dull, ratty clothes with barely anything to keep warm.

"Ugh, my fingers are frozen!" Helena complained blowing into her cupped hands. Her honey brown hair was in a high ponytail that she saw some regular women wearing the casual style when she was in her carriage one morning. The style proved to keep her warmer than the traditional bun.

"You agreed to come with us, Helena. Don't complain about the cold!" Kairi sighed walking ahead of the group. It was like she inhaled a gallon of opium. She was so high, for no apparent reason.

The fiancée ran to the middle of the snowy street and twirled like a lunatic. She would've been hit by a carriage if Alec hadn't tackled her so that she would fall out of the way. The crazy driver called her a name that doesn't even have an English translation.

"Right back at 'cha, bucko!" Kairi said not so gracefully jumping up from the street. Her hair was a rat's nest, and there was dirt on her cheeks.

"Okay, _Natta, _let's get going now." Axel took his sister roughly by the arm and dragged her back to the group.

"Where are we going, Axel?" Tatania moaned rubbing her pregnant stomach. She had only come along with Helena because she felt that the group needed some mature supervision. However, Tatania forgot that she was seven months pregnant, and her child was very active in the womb.

Axel wrapped his arm around his older sister and guided her on the side walk. Ice covered the streets and nobody was safe. Naminé followed close behind them, and Kairi, Helena, and Alec were next to her.

"We are going to a little restaurant inn that a maid referred to me to. It's called 'Yummy Inn'; it is right down the street, at the crossroads. . . I think."

"You think, little brother?! You need to know, because if I have to walk any farther than the crossroads-"

"Helena, why don't you just quiet yourself?" Naminé said in an oddly loud voice. Her blonde hair was down to her elbows, which happened to be crossed in annoyance.

"Axel is doing his best to navigate us on our little adventure, and frankly, Helena, if you are just going to be a shrew, then go back to your husband."

Naminé's remark not only silenced her cousin, but caused gasps erupt from everybody's mouth. Helena's cheeks matched her dark red hair; and she averted her eyes from Naminé's cold, blue ones. Naminé walked closely next to Axel after that, with Alec and Kairi not far behind, followed silently by Tatania and Helena. All you could hear was the shivering of the group, and the laughter of little children playing in the snow.

"Axel, may I ask you a question?" Naminé said quietly as she jumped over a patch of ice. She was doing that a lot lately; jumping over the ice-she especially liked jumping over the large patches.

"Well, you did just ask me one. . ." He sniffled with chuckle. Clear snot was running from his nose, and he couldn't seem to make it stop no matter how many handkerchiefs he blew into.

"Do you need a tissue, Axel?" Naminé giggled pulling out two tissues from the sleeve of her dress.

"Thank you. Look . . ." Axel stopped in his tracks and stared ahead.

"What is it, Axel?" Kairi said coming out of nowhere.

A small inn that was probably a fraction of the size of the Winter Palace stood before them. It was a quant, homey inn that attracted everyone who walked past it. There was snow on the tops of the roof that looked as if God sprinkled powder on it with his own fingers.

"It looks lovely," Helena whispered inhaling the delicious aroma coming out of the chimney of the inn. It was most definitely freshly made Vatrushkajust coming out of the oven. She wanted to taste the warm cottage cheese between her teeth, and lick it off to get just a bit more taste. She drooled.

"I suddenly feel _so_ hungry," Alec moaned squeezing his stomach. He looked over to his sister, ready to get some witty comeback, but she was looking at Axel.

"Naminé, what are you doing?" He asked bringing his sister back to Earth.

"Oh, nothing," She blushed moving a couple of inches away from her cousin and down to Kairi.

"Are we going in?" Kairi interrupted stepping up to her brother. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, and an annoyed expression came upon her face. Whenever she was hungry, she became the worst person in the world.

"Let do that, shall we?" Axel smiled preparing himself for the great food he was about to eat.

The group walked into the inn expecting there to be food on the spot, but they came up on a desk. A tall, husky man greeted them as they came in, but after that, the man was cold and down to business.

"Good Afternoon. I am Vladek, and yes, my accent is Polish, so get over it." His dark brown eyes were icy as he spoke and stroked his black beard.

"The price for a room is 15 kopek a day, if you just want food the price is 10 kopek for each party," He looked over to Tatania. "Pregnant women aren't included- they get food for free."

"That is good," Axel said massaging the 75 kopeks that he had in his pocket.

"Well, I'm guessing that you just want the food."

"We do," Axel nodded.

"Alright, I just have one question. Would that blonde on the side like to take a walk around the square with me?" Vladek's eyes wandered to Naminé in the most perverted way that he could.

She almost gagged.

"No," Axel almost yelled with a disgusted tone.

"Why not?"

"Um, she is. . . she's. . ." Axel pulled Naminé close to him.

"She is my wife!"

A collective gasp filled the room, but the duke motioned for everyone to go along with him. He looked down at Naminé-who was a strawberry- and squeezed her shoulders softly.

_Oh, Lord, _Naminé thought looking at Axel the way that she thought that happily married people did. _What have we gotten ourselves into?_

"Oh, well in that case, let me take you to a table." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Orange**** Grove **

**By: Leelee488512**

**Disclaimer: Many of the events present in this novel were fabricated and not at all true. The main characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

**Chapter Seven**

The group was taken to a large table in the restaurant part of the inn by Vladek and then left alone-they would each be getting the vatrushka. There was an obvious awkwardness because of what had just transpired moments before.

"So," Naminé started, trying to make conversation. "How are you all enjoying this brunch?"

"We aren't, cousin." Helena sighed dryly. "I just want my vatrushka and to get out of here."

Axel listened for other answers, but every one was silent, and he could see Kairi crushing-not to mention Naminé's dismay. He had to do something about it.

"I'm having a splendid time here! Kairi, I believe that this was your best idea yet." He said with a reassuring smile to both girls.

"Thank you, Axel." Naminé smiled softly at the man next to her relaxing in his hold, his arm was still around her.

It was as if the two were a real couple. They were comfortable holding each other, smiling the way the couples did, and everybody around them got that vibe. Nothing between them had happened, so nobody uttered a word.

Naminé rested her head on her cousin's shoulder casually and closed her eyes. _This is not as horrid as I thought it would be_, she thought taking a deep breath. She fell asleep after that, and before she knew it was waken up by her mock husband.

"Naminé," He said gently as he softly nudged her. "The food is here now, you have to eat."

The way that he said it amazed his sisters. They all looked at him quizzically, but again bit their tongues.

"Alright," Naminé yawned sitting up. In front of was a huge plate of vatrushka. There was no way that she could eat all of that.

She bravely took her fork and knife, cut the bread, and ate a piece. Pure deliciousness, heaven in a bite. And the feeling was mutual, too.

"Great lord, this is phenomenal!" Tatania exclaimed eating two more bites of her food.

"I hope your baby likes it, too. I wouldn't want you to throw up the food that Axel bought for us." Kairi laughed eating a couple of bites herself.

_What will happen when I am with child myself?_ Kairi though suddenly solemn, _Will my husband give me as much freedom as Tatania's. _Her worries came back to her as she ate more of the vatrushka that she shared with Alec, who sat next to her.

"Axel, what are you doing?" Helena yelled interrupting Kairi's thoughts.

Their dear brother sat with his fork eating off of Naminé's plate like a heathen. Had he learned nothing from their tutors at the palace on etiquette? Yet . . . Naminé didn't seem to mind one bit. She went on eating normally, and even laughing some as Axel ate with her.

"Are you a barbarian, brother?" Tatania asked in the motherly voice that she had started to get.

"Only if you are, Tatania." He retorted pointedly as he ate more vatrushka.

She rolled her eyes at that, and then looked at Naminé mentally asking why she would tolerate that.

"I don't mind at all, cousin." Naminé giggled watching Axel eat in the way that he was taught _not to. _"This is his one time to act like he is royal, and I believe that he should enjoy it! I know that I am."

Kairi blinked when she heard that. Why would Naminé enjoy being married to her first cousin?

Soon enough, everybody had finished their food and was ready to leave. They all looked to the man of the group.

"I'll leave the kopeks on the table?" He asked not knowing what to do. The man had only had food served to him for free.

"I believe that is the thing to do in this situation." Kairi nodded standing up to leave.

After putting the money down, Axel got up (everyone was to follow the head) and summoned the rest of the group to leave with him. They walked out of the inn full, and back to normal, but one thing was backwards. Instead of detaching from each other, Naminé and Axel stood in their same position-his arm around her, her arm around his waist-not moving a bit. Kairi was about to speak out, but could not find the correct words.

"Will we be going back to the palace now?" Naminé asked looking around the group.

"I suppose so." Axel yawned, getting tired all of the sudden.

"Let's go then! Why are you all standing around? It's so cold outside!" Kairi yelled starting to run across the street, again not looking.

This time, however, Alec wasn't there to stop the fast carriage from hitting her. Thankfully, the driver stopped just in time, but the duchess still fell down in shock. Before she could get herself up, the group, the driver came to her in a circle.

"Oh my goodness!" The driver yelled pulling the duchess up from the ground. The man had a strong French accent, and looked out of place in his brightly colored outfit.

"No, it-it was my fault alone, sir-"

"Jean, what made you stop?" Interrupted the girl's apology. A tall man came out of the carriage. His eyes were the color of the ocean and he wore a dark black shirt decorated with ornate shapes in different colors-definitely not Russian.

He saw the duchess and froze. They were face to face.

"Duchess Kairi . . . is that you?" The man asked looking at the ginger headed beauty.

The girl's face suddenly matched her hair. Her hair was a rat's nest, her clothes were those of a maid's, and dirt was all over her face- not to mention she had just almost been hit by a carriage. Now her fiancé was right in front of her, looking more handsome than she could have imagined without the mask, and she was a wreck.

"Prince Sora . . . you came early."


	8. Chapter 8

**Orange**** Grove **

**By: Leelee488512**

**Disclaimer: Many of the events present in this novel were fabricated and not at all true. The main characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

Chapter Eight

And there he was, the beautiful Prince Sora of France. His lightning blue eyes bore into the duchess as she sat across from him in the large carriage that he came in. Everything about him was so curious to her; his eyes; his skin-it was so tan for a Frenchman's- the way his muscles bulged out of the elaborate shirt that he wore. Everything took her breath away, but made her nervous at the same time. Most men who appeared this way, attractive, were ugly at heart as well as abusive and controlling . . . the duchess suddenly became pale and looked away from the prince. Her newfound cheery disposition was fading-and fast, too.

"Is everything all right, Duchess Kairi?" Prince Sora asked, mesmerizing the duchess in question with his voice that in a way, gave velvet a sound.

Her blue-violet colored eyes flickered up at him quickly, and then looked away again. She shuffled in her seat, touching her unruly hair again-just when she needed it straight; it decided to curl up again.

"Yes, yes, Prince Sora. Everything is fine . . . for now," She mumbled miserably looking out of the window.

_Thank God, we're close to home_, she thought once she could see the palace from the window. At that moment, the sun shined so bright that it hurt her eyes. She winced and closed her eyes quickly. For such a cold day, the sun was shining hot on her face, in fact, so hot that it hurt her. This had happened before countless times, but Kairi was taught that it was rude to do anything to a carriage that didn't belong to her, so she tried to endure the heat. Hot sweat dripped down her cheek and she quickly wiped it off, trying to get as least attention as possible.

Suddenly, before the duchess could blink, the window was covered with the silk shade. She looked forward in surprise to see the prince looking at her with a small smile casually painted on his face. The temperature in her cheeks increased and her hair got itchy.

"Why would you do that?" She asked furiously embarrassed, all the while scratching her head violently.

"Why wouldn't you close the window yourself? You are a duchess." Sora retorted with playfulness in his eyes that Kairi was too angry to see.

"You are a _prince_ and this is your carriage, so I have no right to touch anything here."

"Actually. . ." Axel interrupted with a witty smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" Kairi raised her voice at her brother sharply. Why could nothing sensible come out of her mouth? She was making a complete fool of herself to her fiancé.

"Well, _duchess,_ I am a French prince in Russia, so your power trumps mine." The prince said, with a fully teethed smile, completely ignoring his soon to be brother-in-law.

"I cannot believe this!" Kairi exclaimed as she sat back in her seat.

"I am betrothed to a child when I am a child myself!"

"Duchess, loosen up, please. You have to act like a child for the rest of your time . . . unmarried so that when we are, we won't be children anymore." Sora interrupted stroking his chin as he began to wander into deep thought.

"For us to be able to have children, we ourselves must evolve from our childish ways to become mighty rulers." He finished looking a Kairi's softened eyes.

"Well, I suppose you aren't as puerile as I thought."

"Duchess, please, laugh a bit! We'll have to live with each other in a few short months." Sora tried to get the girl to smile again, but she just got angrier.

"Don't remind me, Prince Sora, do not remind me."

"Ouch." The prince sighed lying back in his seat. "I give up, you, my duchess, are hopeless."

A small smile crept up Kairi's lips at that. For a prince, he was extremely out of character. In theory, he should have been uptight and cold-hearted, but in reality, he was just as much-or even more of a child than she was.

"Yes! Duchess Kairi Lomonosov is starting to break." The prince laughed triumphantly, which made the princess redden more than she had before.

"Don't get used to it; I only give when I get back."

"What do you mean by that?" The prince asked, suddenly alarmed by the duchess' sinister expression. Her eyes looked down at her skirt malevolently; an evil smirk came upon her face that gave the prince shivers down his spine.

"You'll find out-oh, look! We're home!" Kairi yelled happily as the carriage came into the palace entryway.

The carriage man opened the door for the royals, and one by one they came out of it. Sora came out last to no ones surprise.

* * *

**Yeah, this isn't the longest chapter I've written, but I think that it's cute, right. I think that Sora's silly personality is coming through as well, along with Kairi's hard to get attitude. I am soooo excited! I need to think of something really devious that Kairi can do to Sora. Any ideas? Share if you have them!**

**God Bless,**

**Leelee488512**


	9. Chapter 9

**Orange Grove**

**By: Leelee488512**

**Disclaimer: Many of the events present in this novel were fabricated and not at all true. The main characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

**Chapter Nine**

As soon as Sora got into the palace, he was thrown into the room farthest away from the duchess. Kairi, Naminé, Axel, and the rest of the cousins/siblings were taking to the thrown room for a harsh talking to from the tsar and empress.

"What were you six thinking?" Yefrem yelled giving each of his relatives a death glare. His green eyes were cat-like as they moved from child to adult in the line accidentally ordered from youngest to oldest (starting with Alec and ending with Tatania . . . and her unborn baby).

"We weren't thinking, father. I fully take the blame." Axel sighed looking down in shame.

"No, Axel is lying to save us from trouble. This whole affair was my idea." Kairi interjected, speaking the truth. "Because of what happened to Axel recently, I felt that he needed something to distract him from what happened, so I planned an . . . adventure of sorts. I apologize for not informing you-asking for your permission."

"You understand that Prince Sora's carriage could have hurt you, yes?" Empress Nastia said to her youngest daughter softly. Her dark hazel eyes looked at her daughter, seeing truth in her eyes.

"Kairi, you always have noble intentions whenever something wrong happens. You must learn how to get what you want in a proper way-especially now that you will be living in France in two months." The Tsar sighed before he sat back in chair.

"Two months? I will leave in two months?" The duchess almost dropped to her knees. She had just found out that she was engaged a month earlier, and now a short while had been defined.

"Actually, you will be going at the end of next month to get married." Yefrem went on as if he hadn't seen the terrified look on his daughter's face.

"Oh, God." She whispered before her father continued.

"I have nothing more to say to you all. You are dismissed."

All six royals walked out of the throne room silently and waited until the guards closed the doors to divide in their separate ways. Helena and Tatania headed left to the rooms that they were staying in before they returned to their husbands in their respective countries, Naminé and Alec walked to the right to their carriages to go home with Axel. Kairi stood alone with thousands of thoughts flooding through her mind.

_I will never see my family again; I will be a foreigner in France. . . I will become a mere mockery to those of the court._ She thought with tears welling to her fearful eyes that quickly became shrouded with rage.

She hurried up the stairs and through the white corridors to the prince's room. The duchess bothered not to knock and get permission, but to burst through the doors about to scream. Sora sat on his bed doing absolutely nothing when his fiancée ran into his room. She closed the door violently.

"Did you know?" Kairi asked as tears trickled down her pale cheeks. Her voice was tight, and she tried not to let it crack.

The prince did not answer, but gave her a questioning look.

"Were you aware that I would be going to France in a month?!" She screamed, finally letting the voice crack into a sob.

"Duchess-" Sora tried to explain everything to Kairi, but she didn't give him the chance.

"You did, didn't you, Prince Sora?" She whimpered smacking the tears off of her cheeks.

"Your parents did not tell you?" He finally spoke with a confused look in his eyes. By the look on Kairi's face, he knew that had to explain more to her.

"When we first became engaged, we were about fourteen years old. My parents insisted that we be married around our fifteenth birthdays, we were born within days of each other, but your parents refused and said that you wouldn't be ready at fifteen."

"That is why I only found out about this last month?"

"Yes. We were originally intended to meet last year, but . . . I do not know, really. Something happened, I suppose, and we meet now."

Kairi took a seat at the vanity next to the bed that Sora sat in and sighed. '_It wasn't his fault. Why would I ever think that?', _Kairi though looking down.

"I apologize for raising my voice at you."

"There is no need to." Sora said giving the girl a small smile.

"I got a smile out of you, you yelled at me for no reason. I get something, you get something, correct? That is what you said in the carriage, duchess."

He stole another smile from the duchess when he said that, and she seemed to calm down a bit. For the next few minutes, the two just sat in the room, staring at one another in thought.

"Are you at all . . . happy about our engagement?" Sora bravely asked, breaking their stare.

"I am not sure." She thought out loud, looking down trying to sort her thoughts. "When we get married, I won't have to answer to my parents or be misinformed-like now!" Kairi shuffled.

"But I don't want to be away from my family and friends, and have to change my entire lifestyle."

"I truly am sorry about that. I hope your outlook on this situation changes before you leave at least."

Before Kairi could say anything back, a loud knock sounded from outside of the door. It sounded urgent . . . and angry.

"Come in," Sora sighed, awaiting another fit from one of the Lomonosovs.

Tasha, Kairi's handmaiden, stomped into the bedroom scowling at Sora. Her jet black hair was in a tight bun, and small smile lines stood out on her scowling face. She looked more like a forty year-old woman than a thirty year-old in her current state of anger.

"Grand Duchess Kairi, what in the world is you doing in this room-alone at that!" Tasha said sharply as she took Kairi by the wrist and yanked her out of the chair.

"Tasha! We did nothing whatsoever!" Kairi whined as she was led out of the room looking at Sora with eyes that screamed "Help me!"

"Don't worry!" Tasha grunted, shoving the duchess out of the room and closing the door behind her. Tasha sighed, brushed her dress sown, and gave the fakest smile that was humanly possible to the prince before her. With a slight curtsy saying that she would leave, Tasha swung the door open and walked out.

"Tasha, was that yelling necessary?" Kairi asked as she ran to catch up with the swiftly walking Tasha. They were definitely headed to Kairi's room.

"Yes it was, duchess. You cannot wait a week or so to talk to each other on the long ride to France. Don't you realize how many things could've gone wrong? What if you became too comfortable with each other before your nuptials?"

"I don't even think about things of that matter," Kairi said walking into her room behind Tasha and plopping onto her large bed.

"Have you thought about having children, duchess?" Tasha asked opening the girl's closet and rummaging through the countless gowns that were in it.

"Of course I have, Tasha. I'm getting married soon!" Kairi laughed thinking of how ridiculous a question that was. The sole duty of a princess or queen was to produce children, like a dog, for the country. It was on every woman of court's mind.

"Then you do think of things of that matter." Tasha pointedly stated as she took a pink dress out of the closet and placed it on Kairi's bed softly.

"What is this?"

"What you'll be wearing on your ride to France."

Kairi picked up the dress and scrutinized it with her eyes. It was light pink, almost white, with silk black lace lining each arm, her neckline, and her skirt. Small red dots that were almost invisible looked to be sprayed all over the area of the dress.

"Why will you not just throw me into Prince Sora's room naked? This dress will give the same affect."

"Be careful of your sarcasm, duchess. In France they will insult you for that behavior." Tasha warned picking out a more modest dress out of the closet.

"This one is beautiful!" Kairi smiled admiring the coral colored dress. It had sky blue shapes around the chest and bodice that stood out beautifully.

"Good." Tasha sighed as she took the previous dress and put it back into the closet. She closed her dark brown eyes and thought. She was forgetting something until the smell of freshly made bread crept into her nose.

"Oh! Duchess, your parents have informed me of your 'adventure' today. Will you be eating?"

Kairi thought for a moment and shook her head. "I am full for now. Excuse me, Tasha, but I must visit my brother."

* * *

**I thought that this chapter was decent. I can't wait until the drama starts-this is the worst part of being a writer as most of you know-which will be pretty soon. I hope I gave a good visual of the dresses that Kairi was presented with. Did you get the black lace joke? It was witty to me . . . ah, well. Time to write another chapter. **

**God Bless, **

**Leelee488512**


	10. Chapter 10

**Orange**** Grove **

**By: Leelee488512**

**Disclaimer: Many of the events present in this novel were fabricated and not at all true. The main characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

**Chapter Ten**

Duchess Kairi skipped to her brother's room casually and knocked on the door loudly. In a matter of seconds, the nineteen year old unlocked the door with an odd smile, not his usual devilish smirk, and let his sister inside.

"You seem pleasant for a boy who was awfully grim this morning. What changed your mood?" Kairi asked smiling as she sat on his bed with a bounce.

"I have absolutely no idea! . . . You knocked, sister." Axel smiled wider than Kairi did and took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Yes! I came to ask you how you were doing, and I have my answer, so I have no reason to stay." Kairi stood up to leave, but only made it to the door before Axel stopped her with an odd question.

"Kairi, is Naminé coming to see you tomorrow?" He asked looking down at his hands.

The duchess could tell there was something else that he was supposed to say to her, or at least hiding some hidden agenda, but she said nothing. She nodded yes, and her brother gave her his mysterious smirk that was followed by a thank you. Whatever he was hiding, she was definitely going to find out one way or another.

Naminé Innokenti pranced into the Winter Palace with her usual smile and simple light dress, which was white that day, ready for some hot chocolate made by the famous palace chef. She took a seat at the long dining room table at the seat that stood parallel to the front seat where the emperor would usually sit. Kairi and Axel sat at the table waiting for her-Axel sat across from Naminé while Kairi sat in one of the many seats in between.

"Good morning, Kairi." Naminé said happily as expected.

"Hello. How have you been, cousin?" Kairi replied with a small smile.

"I've been well, thank you." Said Naminé before her sky blue eyes wandered forward to Axel.

An awkward tension filled the atmosphere in the room, and the energy going back and forth between Axel and Naminé gave Kairi imaginary whiplash. The duchess shuffled in her seat nervously and looked back and forth at the two. She needed to leave before they either killed each other or started another one of their awkward- and oddly inappropriate conversations.

"Um . . . I am going to see what Prince Sora is doing at the moment. I'll be back shortly, excuse me." Kairi slid out of her seat quickly and almost ran out of the room.

Axel let out a light chuckle as he watched his sister exit the room, which Naminé returned with the same action. Their eyes met again, and both parties looked away, turning crimson in the cheeks-or at least Naminé. After a long, biting silence, one of them got up the courage to talk.

"Do you want to help me get hot chocolate?" Naminé asked bravely. She held on to the table as if Axel would push her off of it for asking the ghastly question.

"Of course." Axel answered a bit too eagerly.

He stood up, along with Naminé and waited for her to come up to him before walking into the kitchen. Surprisingly, the chef wasn't there at the moment, but there was a large pot filled with hot chocolate boiling on the stove. Axel took two cups from the three that the chef was probably going to use and poured the contents of the hot jug into the cups, almost burning himself in the process.

There were two doors in the kitchen, one towards the dining room and the other leading out to the Orange Grove. Naminé and Axel stood across from each other in the one leading to the dining room. The door leading to the room happened to be broken, and couldn't close.

"This hot chocolate is spectacular." Naminé said looking at the ground. She held on to the cup for dear life as she tried to convince herself to stay still.

"I know. If only Kairi could be here, drinking with us." Axel awkwardly replied taking a sip of the beverage.

_No, I am __quite glad that Kairi isn't here at the moment_, Naminé, and then took it back. As fast as the thought came into her mind, she forgot what she had meant by it.

"I wonder where she is right now . . ." She sighed absentmindedly drinking more of the hot chocolate. Hot chocolate was the only thing that got her mind off of Axel. The burning sensation in her throat hurt, and the pain stopped her from staring at Axel. Usually, she could stop thinking about him easily when her mind began to wonder, but now he wouldn't leave it. All she could focus on was thinking about nothing, because whenever she thought of something besides him, the topic seemed to find its way back to the boy. The sixteen-year-old wasn't even paying attention to the rich, natural taste of the chocolate. She just gulped the drink down and closed her mouth, not realizing that she still had the drink in a tilted position.

The blazing hot beverage spilled on the upper part of her chest, dripped down into her bodice, and splattered all over the skirt, burning her in the process. She moved back, biting her lip to stop herself from screaming. In the process, she hit her back on a sharp, large splinter on the side of the door. It ripped her dress in the part that was tied up, making it looser than usual, and she jumped in pain, making it rip lower.

Axel moved in, pulling his cousin away from the splinter. Her eyes hit his, and lightning struck them. Yet, the two didn't pull away, but move closer . . . and closer. Naminé stepped up to the teen and leaned in. Their lips touched softly, taking their breaths away. The kiss was like stevia, bittersweet. While it made both parties feel on top of the world, but made them feel like they were committing a felony. It deepened slowly, and was about to again when Axel opened his eyes and saw Naminé, and a rush of thoughts ran in his mind. _She is your cousin_, a small voice inside of his head whispered, dismissing the other thoughts of her that were anything but that. Axel blinked, pulling away from his cousin.

"Naminé, we cannot do this." He whispered, trying to calm himself down. His voice of reason demeanor was coming back, but slowly.

Naminé blinked, backing away slowly. The burning feeling had gone from her body, but another type of pain replaced it. She shook her head, not accepting what he had said. Finally, she knew that he felt the same way about her that she did him, and she would hold on for dear life.

"No, Axel. We can!" She said moving closer to him, but the boy would have none of it.

He wanted to kiss her more, but he could see how horrible their future together would be. They would tarnish the Lomonosov and Innokenti family name, as well as their country. There would always be a problem until the left each other. Axel wanted to keep their friendship intact, but being the intelligent person that he was, knew that that was not going to happen at all. The best he could do was try to make the disaster that was coming softer than it would've been.

"Naminé! What we just suggested . . . that was sin!" He yelled sliding away from her and into the Orange Grove.

"I don't care!" She yelled back, following him frantically.

Axel turned to Naminé and begged her to calm down, but she got worse. She ran closer to him and yelled back until he pushed her away from him before he ran upstairs. Naminé didn't follow, but sat down on the ground, crying quietly to herself. Everything had gone so fast. She had fallen in love and gotten her heart broken all in the same day.

"Oh my goodness." Was all that Kairi could whisper as she stood in the dining room doorway. She had seen the entire catastrophe.

* * *

**How was that?! I think that this version of the chapter was better than the last. The Namine/Axel arc is gone . . . for now. Was that a good kiss? I wanted it to be simple because, frankly, I am not mature enough to know how being in love (like Romeo and Juliet love-FORBIDDEN) so I was winging it. I hope ya'll liked it. Kairi will be going to France soon, so that's something to look forward to. . . oh, drama. . . how am I supposed to write that- a couple together for a week straight, not in love to add to that, gee. . . I'll make it work (as Tim Gunn says). **

**God Bless, **

**Leelee488512**

**P.S.-How are your feelings on couples?**

**P.P.S.-Here's a couple of songs that I listened to as I wrote, FYI: **If It Kills Me, Jason Mraz. A Beautiful Mess, Jason Mraz. Pavane for Dead Princess, Maurice Ravel. Just so you know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Orange**** Grove **

**By: Leelee488512**

**Disclaimer: Many of the events present in this novel were fabricated and not at all true. The main characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

**Chapter Eleven**

All Naminé wanted to do was take a deep breath, but every time that she tried to, her corset tightened around her stomach. She stood up, wiping her tears and thanking God that nobody-at least as far as she knew-saw her.

It felt like time was going slowly as she walked up the many stairs to the room that she stayed in when she slept at the palace overnight. Conveniently, her room was directly next to Axel's.

Her light blue eyes sadly looked at his door before pushing hers open. She kicked her heels off and closed the door behind her. Bending forward, she gently found the rip that the splinter had made in the back of her dress and tugged until the fabric ripped entirely. She then pulled her sleeves off and the dress down to the metal hoop.

Naminé tried to untie her corset quickly, but her handmaiden had double-tied it in a way that the wearer couldn't get it off. Her hands became red as she struggled to break the ribbon, but she couldn't do it.

"Ugh! Open!" The sixteen year-old yelled, frustrated. She leaned against the wall and covered her face, about to cry more, but stopped herself. She couldn't cry, for Axel was in the next room, and she refused to embarrass herself even more.

_I cannot do a thing correctly, _she thought wiping the tears that developed in her eyes. Looking at the vanity that stood besides her, she opened the top compartment and took out the pair of scissors that she kept in case she needed them, and violently cut the ribbon from the corset, causing it to fall from her body and onto the floor.

Naminé let out a great sigh and pulled her dress back up. A small growl came from her stomach randomly. She suddenly remembered that as she was trying to tune out her thoughts of Axel, she didn't pay attention to what she was drinking and wasn't full.

Holding the back of her dress up by bending her arm to her back, she walked out of the room to go down to the kitchen. At that same time, Axel came out of his room, heading towards the kitchen to get more hot chocolate. The two saw each other, and looked away in shame.

The girl's eyes wandered up to the man who had stolen her heart. She could see his eyes from where she was standing, and felt every emotion that was in them. It stabbed in the heart. Sorrow, longing, despair was written in the leaf green orbs that captivated her from the time she started to mature.

The Grand Duke went to say something, but talking was too much for him. All he could do was squeeze his cup dejectedly and look up at the girl in front of him. He yearned to hold her and tell her how he truly felt, but he knew what was right and what was absolutely wrong. Not wrong, but . . . beautifully tragic to say the least.

He moved forward to go to the kitchen through the south entrance, and bumped into Naminé accidently. His touch was no longer comforting to her, but painful. She let out a sound that could be described as a mixture of a whimper, a sob, and a painful gasp. She throbbed with agony as he just stood there next to her.

Naminé scurried down the stairs and around the corner to the kitchen. She poured the remaining pot of hot chocolate into her new cup and enjoyed every minute of it. Her hands wrapped around the cup, soaking up the taste.

Meanwhile, Kairi stood outside, thinking about what had happened. No, she didn't know what to think, but was certain on only two things. One: Axel and Naminé wanted to be together, and two: Axel and Naminé knew that they would never be together the way that they wanted to be.

She looked down, taking a deep breath in the cold and shook her head. Something like that was not supposed to happen to the royal family, any family for that matter. The duchess tried to put the pieces together, and rubbed her hands with a sad sigh. All of the seemingly innocent moments that Axel and Naminé had that were overlooked actually meant something. Kairi, of all people, should have noticed how Naminé always cheered on Axel during horse races and spent a large amount of time together.

"What are you doing out here?" Interrupted her deep thoughts.

The duchess' eyes rolled over to see her suitor standing beside her with nothing else on besides a thick, cotton coat, which was nothing compared to what other royals wear in the winter time.

"I am try- . . . thinking about things." Kairi sighed looking down once more.

"You look troubled, Princess Kairi." Sora joked, trying to cheer his fiancée up.

"I'm not a princess, we aren't married yet." The duchess said with a small laugh, putting a loose lock of red hair behind her ear.

". . . Yet," Sora thought aloud. "Take a walk with me, duchess."

"Alright, we'll walk." Kairi shrugged, taking her fiancé's arm.

Going nowhere in particular, the two walked through town, visiting flower shops and fabric stores just to look at them. They finally stopped at a pet shop about a mile away from the palace.

They walked into the shop, smiling at the smell of puppies. A newborn Russian spaniel scurried up to Kairi, and she picked him up with a surprised look on her face.

"He is absolutely adorable!" Kairi laughed adjusting to the puppy's weight on her hands. She massaged his fur with a small smile on her face.

"You have had a dog before?" Sora asked leaning against the wall of the shop with curious smile on his face.

"No," Kairi smiled, shaking her head as the puppy kissed all over her face. "My father only wanted hunting dogs, but he never respected comfort dogs. He wanted us to take care of our animals by ourselves, so he didn't bother to."

"Your father was brought up humbly, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was, unlike my mother who lived her youth in luxury. Surprisingly," She said putting the puppy down, "they are perfect for each other."

_Maybe we'll be perfect for each other_, Sora thought seriously contemplating whether or not to buy the puppy that had seemed to fall in love with Kairi at first sight. He tilted his head to the side and bit the inside of his bottom lip softly as Kairi came back up to him. She could almost hear what he was thinking and gave him a smirk.

"Don't buy the spaniel, Sora." She sighed, patting his shoulder softly and taking his arm.

"We have to get back before Tasha tries to kill us. Let's go." Kairi said as she led Sora, who was still looking at the puppy, out of the room.

* * *

**This was a plot setting chapter-and Lord do I hate them-so I hope it wasn't too bad. I am getting sooooo unbelievably tired of the characters being in Russia; it took me forever to find a dog that was cute and native to Russia! Kairi is DEFINATELY relocating to France the next chapter, I promise it. **

**God Bless, **

**Leelee488512**


	12. Chapter 12

**Orange**** Grove **

**By: Leelee488512**

**Disclaimer: Many of the events present in this novel were fabricated and not at all true. The main characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Kairi stood in front of her mirror on the day that she was to leave for France with a heavy heart. She wore the beautiful coral dress that Tasha had picked out for her a week in advance. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind from excitement to despair as the grand duchess walked out of her bedroom for the last time.

She thought about all of the times that she ran to her bedroom for safety and comfort. The duchess would miss the soft touch of her silk and velvet sheets and covers, and the way that her bed rocked her to sleep as a result of Axel jumping on it when they were little. The room was the only place that she could cry when she first found out that she was engaged and where she could stay up all night in her secret room reading books.

"Grand Duchess Kairi, Prince Sora is waiting for you." Tasha woke the girl up with a pat on the shoulder.

Kairi took one last look at her room and walked out of the palace solemnly. When she got to the carriage, Sora was already sitting in it, reading the _Iliad_ quietly. He looked up for only a split second, and then returned to the novel without a word. Seeing that there was no use in trying to talk to him, Kairi took out her own book, ironically the _Odyssey_, and began to read to herself from page one as the carriage began on its journey.

_And so it begins, _she thought taking a deep breath. Her eyes flickered up from her book when Sora gave a small chuckle as if he had heard her thoughts.

"What amuses you so, Prince Sora?" Kairi asked, ready for some annoying answer. She placed her book on her lap and sat back, looking Sora in the eyes. As much as she saw him as more of a brother than a husband, she couldn't get his eyes out of her head-ever-changing blue eyes.

"Nothing, it's just . . . your dress-it is very airy for you." He smiled in the way that any friend or brother would, but his casual tone changed with Kairi's next words.

"How in the world would you know what on Earth is airy for me?"

The young prince leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath. He looked her up and down; making the girl more insecure than she originally was in the first place. Yet, he wasn't scrutinizing her to insult her, but he was looking for a reason to compliment her.

"I know because . . . in the week that I have been here, I have observed you meticulously. Every day that I have seen you, you have worn dark and serious clothes, like the dark purple dress that you wore on my second day in the palace."

"I do not only wear dark clothing." Kairi retorted, trying to dismiss the heat creeping up in her cheeks. She didn't know that he paid that much attention to her.

"I was about to touch upon that. Other times, mostly when you believe that no one will be watching you that day, you wear bright colors and your hair up . . ."

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing at all. I was just thinking about when we first met-you looked beautiful that night even with a mask on, and that . . . that Wednesday, was it? You wore a very dull pink and white striped dress that made you look like an American colonist, and looked the best that I have ever seen you. You, duchess, are a chameleon-sometimes rough, sometimes soft, but always beautiful."

She didn't know what to say. So many emotions ran through her mind at once, which had been beginning to happen more and more often since she had become engaged. Her indigo eyes wandered up to see Sora staring at her in a way that a brother never would. His eyes looked at her not in a perverted or perverse way, but in an endearing and curious way. He wanted to smile as her face changed, but dared not, for he knew that should her jump over the fine line that she had painted between them, her attitude would match her hair color-fiery red.

"You can remember that?" She whispered, looking down at the _Odyssey_.

"I try to remember everything, duchess."

"That is something to think about . . ." Kairi thought aloud, opening her book again, signaling the end of their conversation.

Four countries and ten weeks later

Grand Duchess Kairi of Russia closed the Iliad (she and Sora had switched books midway through the journey) with a bored grunt. She looked out of the window and sighed, seeing snow. Snow was all that she had seen for the past ten weeks, and frankly, she was ready for spring to come.

Sora wasn't much different, looking out of the opposite window to see the same thing. He yearned to be home again and be amongst people that he knew-people that understood him in all of his weirdness at least. He looked out of the carriage window to see snow all around. A sweet smell crept into his nose that reminded him of Paris, and he hoped that they were close to home already. Sitting in utter silence was not his idea of fun. _Arguing with Kairi would be better than this, _he thought taking a deep breath.

"Prince Sora." Kairi called out to her suitor softly as she stuck her head out of the window. Her hair blew so beautifully in the wind that the prince had trouble remembering how to reply. The smell of the strawberry perfume that she had put in her hair ran into his nose, taking his breath away.

"Yes, Duchess Kairi." Sora finally replied, getting his breath back.

"How does Paris look?" She asked innocently with a curious, almost as curious as a little girl, look on her face.

"Elaborate buildings, breathtaking cathedrals, and a bakery on every corner-peace. This time of year, however, there would be winter decorations everywhere . . . probably Russian ornaments on the doors of the people to welcome you."

Kairi turned back to her fiancé quickly, but with an even more curious and surprised expression on her face. "Do you truly believe that, Prince Sora?"

"Yes, I do. There is a ridiculous notion that all French people, mostly Parisians, are terribly stuck up and prone to violence. The only reason that we are in war so much is that we are a passionate people. When we love something, you'll know that we love it, and when we do not, you will know so."

"Hm. . ." Kairi sighed sitting back in her seat. She thought of how most foreigners thought that she and her countrymen would be frightening giants, which they could be if they wanted to, but mostly were not.

"Oh, well." Kairi said opening and closing the Iliad softly. "In the distance . . . I saw a cathedral and bakery if my eyes aren't lying to me, so I believe that we are approaching Paris."

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update in a long time. I've had some writer's block. Whenever I get a breakthrough in Gyatso and Kara, I can't come up with anything for this, but the slump is over. R&R, please. **

**God Bless,**

**Leelee488512**


	13. Chapter 13

**Orange**** Grove **

**By: Leelee488512**

**Disclaimer: Many of the events present in this novel were fabricated and not at all true. The main characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

On a cold winter's day in January, five French royals sat in a circle playing Canard, Canard, Oie (Duck, Duck, Goose) as they waited for the arrival of the engaged Prince Sora. All of them were anxious for the boy's return and to see his fiancée. Because of the enormous amount of gossip swirling around Versailles and the capital city about the Russian Grand Duchess not even the closest people to Sora, his sister, brothers, cousin Olette, and Duke Riku couldn't resist talking about her.

"I heard that the Grand Duchess has eyes that send shivers down a man's spine if he looks into them." Marquise Olette said absentmindedly as she patted her cousins' heads in the game.

"That can't possibly be true, Lettie. Nobody can do that." Roxas said back, brushing his hand through his obnoxious dirty blonde hair.

"Roxas, _you_ said that, my hopelessly romantic brother?" Aimée questioned with a smug undertone. Her dark brown eyes brightened when she got a small shove from the older brother that she spoke of.

"Aimée, shut your mouth." Roxas chuckled, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and placing his hands over her mouth before she could respond with a smart comment. He shook lightly, causing her long, chocolate brown hair to shuffle slightly, but to her annoyance the same. Aimée's tongue slithered out of her mouth and onto his hand, giving him a slobbery lick.

"Good Lord!" Roxas yelled with a terrified look on his face. He wiped his wet hand on his sister's face and pushed her away from him.

"Sit with Albee. He should be able to muzzle you." He joked as his sister growled at him softly.

"Aimee does have a point, Roxas." Prince Albert, Albee, said as his twin sister slid next to him on the grass.

"How so?" Roxas asked after Olette patted his head and said _Canard. _

"Just ask all of his girlfriends- Selphie, Yuna, Rikku, Sophia-" Aimee started with mocking tone.

"Enough, Aimee." Prince Cloud, the oldest out of them, silenced the girl. "Let's just get back to playing the game. Sora should be home in a matter of hours."

"How comforting to know." Aimee sighed, closing her eyes. _Why is it taking Olette so long to pick somebody to be the canard anyways?_

"Canard," Olette tweeted, patting Cloud. "Be nice, Aimee- Canard."

The young princess turned to a light shade of red with embarrassment. "Did I say that aloud?" She asked, preparing for the worst that her cousin could say.

"No, but I know you well enough to read your mind." Olette giggled, bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek as she patted her head. "Canard."

"Oie!" Olette patted Albee, and began to run. She pulled her orange skirt up, as ladylike as she could, to run, but her heels slowed her down. Nevertheless, on account of Albee's clumsiness, she got to his spot and sat down.

"This game is far too predictable, we should do something else." Roxas piped in, standing up. "Olette always picks Albee, Albee will pick Cloud, Cloud will pick me-"

"And you will cry?" Aimee said with a smile, holding her hands up for him to help her get up.

"No I will not." He grunted, pulling her up. He placed his arm around her waist and gave a hearty laugh, throwing his head back like a lunatic.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You are mine now." He giggled malignantly.

"Oh, I'm so afraid." She scoffed, starting to walk of with him, squeezing his hand on her waist with the power of a giant.

"Ouch!"

"You two need to grow up." Cloud grumbled, lying back into the grass.

"Just because you're married doesn't mean that you can be mean to others!" Aimee yelled out, placing her hands behind her neck in the typical fashion for their family, looking more like she was walking with her brother to go to sleep rather than nowhere in particular.

"You will be married in a couple of years, Miss. . . Miss. . . ."

"It is okay if you cannot retort. Not everybody is made for arguing, Cloudy." Olette sighed, rubbing her hopeless cousin on the arm.

". . . Speaking of your wife . . . how is Tifa?"

"She is finally come to terms with the miscarriage of her baby, so we'll be trying for another child soon."

Olette shook her head with a small frown on her face. "You are but twenty-two years old, six years older than I, but you have many more worries. It isn't fair at all."

"Such is life." Roxas sighed, lying down, head to grass.

"But you and Tifa do not deserve it. My husband is so much more concerned with the hunt and political matters than me. . ." Olette's voice trailed off as a sick feeling came to her stomach. She felt like vomiting, but held it in for the sake of her two cousins.

"You should return to your husband before he grows worried about you." Cloud yawned, trying to change the subject. _You seem so sick, cousin. _

"I suppose so. Help me up?"

"I would be honored." Cloud smiled, cheering up a little bit as he jumped up and pulled his cousin from her seat.

"Albee, would you like to help me escort Olette to a carriage?"

"No thank you, Cloud. I would like to just enjoy the time that I have by myself waiting for Sora to arrive back. Goodbye, Olette." Albee mumbled, closing his eyes. A quiet prince he was, absorbing everything that was going on around him. He needed time to actually process what he had heard, and for that he needed quiet.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Albee." Olette said, blowing a kiss to her cousin. _I hope that your innocence stays with you your entire life, my sweet cousin._

_

* * *

_

**So, It's been a long time, and I was having a lot of trouble writing Sora and Kairi's arrival in France after the last chapter, so I decided to introduce new characters. They won't have major storylines-actually, a couple will. My view of this fic has changed during my "hiatus", I guess. I'm definately more mature and knowelegable (sorry about the spelling) than I was the last time that I added a chapter, so I want to expand larger than Sora, Kairi, Namine, and Axel. Riku will be coming in soon and Namine will be back-closer to Kairi than you think, along with Axel (don't worry, my incest rule is still in effect, but I'm still going to add some drama-what can I say? They are bittersweet and devious to write). **

**What do you guys think of Albee and Aimee? I tried to put as much of myself into them as possible, but in different aspects. Oh, and somebody (sorry, I'll PM you as soon as I remember your username) said that there is no growth so far in the fic. DO NOT WORRY! I promise you, there will be. . . Any guesses on who Sora's parents are or who Olette's husband is? I'll give you a hint for the parents: They are a very famous, French couple who are, let's just say, beautiful together. Honestly, I'm still trying to figure out who Olette's husband is now-Hayner is a last resort. For those who are counting on him being the one, I think that he is too young. Olette needs some one that stereotypes her for her age (16) so I'm looking in the FF world, maybe Tekken If I get desperate. Any suggestions?**

God Bless,

Leelee488512


End file.
